


Family

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 03, Space family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pidge misses her family, but at least she has her space family.





	Family

There are times of the year when she misses her family more than others, like everyone’s birthdays. So Pidge knows that Christmas without her family will be difficult. Christmas at the Holt family’s house was always so wonderful, and she doesn’t know how she’ll cope without it. She’ll probably be miserable all day, just from missing her family so much.

But… but at least she has her team. The humans and Alteans who come together to form Team Voltron are so important to her. They’re almost like a second family. So maybe Christmas might not be so hard after all.


End file.
